


Travel Through Time

by ARandomFanGirlThing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Draco time travels, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Time Travel, time travel draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARandomFanGirlThing/pseuds/ARandomFanGirlThing
Summary: Draco Malfoy had been in Azkaban for almost  six long and grueling years.After realizing that the food is laced with a potion that drains your magic, he stops eating and starts to build up his magic to cast a spell to get himself out. Finally, he was able to do it. After casting the spell, everything went black for Draco.Out of nowhere he wakes up back in his bed at the manor. He looks into a mirror, only to find out he's eleven again?!(Haha, first fanfic. Also summaries are not my forte)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to actually write a fanfic myself. It may not be the best, but I think it's ok. If you like it please leave a review! Also constructive criticism would be nice. I need tips on how to write better. 
> 
> (Perhaps there also needs to be a warning for slight torture?)

It had been five years, almost six since Draco had seen the sun. After the end of the war he had tried to escape with his parents, but they had been caught before they could even leave the gates of Hogwarts. 

The punishment his mother got wasn’t all that bad, two years in Azkaban, because she hadn’t been directly involved with the plans of the dark lord.

Draco and his father on the other hand had gotten much worse. Draco was found guilty of torturing and watching muggles get killed and was sentenced 30 years in Azkaban. His father was sentenced to death for killing wizards, witches, and muggles.

Draco hardly believed his ears when he heard the news. His father was going to die while he was was left to rot and go insane in a cell.

In the end, those words ended up to be very true.

Draco was currently sitting on the ground of his cell rocking back and forth, mumbling to himself. 

In a month or so it would mark the day he had first stepped foot in this horrid prison. 

He stopped rocking and sat against the cell wall. When he first arrived he refused to touch anything, fearing the filthiness and grime would give him some sort of illness. Now he couldn’t care less. He had been forced to go through all the memories he had buried deeply too many times to count and having a wall to lean on was better than nothing.

Draco was startled out of thought as a dementor passed by. He scrambled away from the spot he was sitting and hid behind his bed in hopes that it would leave him alone. No such luck. He shouldn’t of hoped such a thing in the first place. 

He felt coldness slowly creep through his body, chilling him quickly. Draco started to shiver as he felt all the warmth he had previously possessed leave. 

All of a sudden he heard screams in the distance. Draco clutched his head as he tried, but failed, to prepare himself for the torture.

He saw his mother fall to the floor in a fit of frenzy as she sobbed and screamed to be tortured in place of Draco. He remembered the pain he had been in when his aunt Bellatrix had torn and ripped apart his mind while she was... ‘teaching’ him Occulemncy. 

A burst of heat crashed onto to him, making Draco whimper. For a second it was welcomed, that was until it became overwhelming. 

He was back in the Room Of Hidden Things. He turns around and spots someone he hadn’t seen in a long time, except in memories. He sees Crabbe go up in flames as the spell he had cast went berserk, witnesses his long time friend’s flesh start to melt off while Draco escaped, leaving Crabbe to die.

Draco feels heavy guilt at the bottom of his stomach. It grows until it’s all he can feel.

Suddenly he’s back in the manor again. He stands in-front of the Dark Lord. The tears streaming down his face makes his vision blurry but he can always make out that mans face.

His mother rushes towards him before getting thrown across the room. He goes to move towards her to check if she’s hurt but he gets frozen in place as he feels the Dark Lords cold and demented stare on him. Draco’s head slowly turns towards the man, no, creature and unexpectedly meets his eyes. They’re full of laughter and psychotic glee. 

His body then jolts as he gets hit with the Crucio Curse. The pain is beyond imaginable. The sound of his bones cracking and his screams get mixed into one.

He feels his body get forced to bend beyond any humans limit. Along with all that, it felt like knives were slowly being pushed into his body. His throat became hoarse and he started to sob uncontrollably.

Then it ended. Draco opens his eyes to find himself sprawled out on the floor, breathing heavily, as the dementor floated off to its next unfortunate victim. Having no strength left, Draco passes out.

He wakes up awhile later, having no clue as to how much time had passed when he had been out. Maybe a couple hours, maybe a couple days. Who knows?

He gets up off the floor slowly, leaning heavily on the wall when he’s fully standing. He looks to the front of his cell to find a piece of bread on the ground outside, close enough so he can grab it. He feels the hunger in his body claw at his insides. 

Draco gets tempted to snatch it and scarf it down, but he gets ahold of himself and doesn’t. He has a reason not to eat, even though he is bone thin and starving. 

He realized that the food that is given to the prisoners is laced with a potion that weakens your magic and makes you tired. He’s seen other prisoners that prove this fact. The deathly thin ones sometimes are able to lift and throw objects with magic.

In the end they were all forced to eat after being found out. They could’ve escaped if they put their mind to it, not that they could anyway since everyone’s mentality is in shambles here.

Draco was different though. He somehow pulled together enough shards of thoughts and intelligence to decide to stop eating anything so he could get enough magic to perform a spell. This spell was the key to getting out. Out of the prison. Out of this life. 

Draco was once again forced out of his thoughts, “Hey kid, if yer not gunna eat tha, then give it here.” Draco looked up. The cell in-front of him held the person responsible for the disruption. It was a scraggly lady with black curly hair and a sharp thin face. She looked eerily like his aunt. Draco did not like that. 

He shuddered and looked away, slowly retreating back to his bed. “Hey! You brat! Ye just gunna leave it!? Give it here! Give it here! Give it here!” He ignored her yells. 

He got to his bed and climbed on it. Bringing his knees up to his chest, as he started to count the cracks in the wall opposite of him. The same thing he does everyday. It kept him busy and helped him keep the remaining of his sanity. He counted and counted and counted, until he started to get tired. The lady across from him had stopped yelling, but he could occasionally hear her grumbling ‘give it here’ and the scrapes of fingernail against stone as she tried to grab it. 

He felt himself start to drift off. Fear crept through his body as a nightmare began to form.

Two days had passed. Long and slow they had been. Filled with many tears and much pain and screams like every other day. But today was special. Draco felt it in his bones. He had gotten enough magic to finally perform his spell. 

Draco had practiced day and night on how to channel his magic through his body to his hands. He finally knew he was able to cast his first spell without a wand. 

The spell that would let him leave and never come back. He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. The spell had to be done quickly before anyone or anything could interrupt him. 

Concentrating, he started to feel his magic slowly move. It was weak and meager, but it was barley enough to do the spell. 

Draco took his hands and pointed them towards himself. He uttered out the spell in a strange croak that did not sound like his own voice. Everything went black as he fell to the floor.

Draco Malfoy 1980 - 2003  
Reason of death: Killing Curse  
Last words: Avada Kedrava


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Thank you to the people who reviewed and gave a kudos. It makes me happy to know that people want to read this.

Draco felt a sharp pang in his head. It was small at first, but then it started to spread. Soon his head felt like it was going to collapse from all the pain. When Draco thought that it would never leave, it suddenly stopped. Everything was calm and silent. That was until he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

His eyes flew open and he screeched in surprise and fell off whatever he was on. He landed on the floor with a thud. Something else in the room started screeching along with him. He shot straight up off the ground and took in his surroundings with wide eyes. There was a bed, a mirror, a desk, and.. wait a minute. Draco inhaled sharply as he realized where he was. This was his old bedroom at the manor. His attention then turned towards the creature that hadn’t stopped screaming. It was a house elf. Wait, he knew this elf. “D-Dobby?” He asked uncertainly. Why was his voice so high pitched? The elf’s eyes multiplied in size.

“Dobby’s sorry master Draco! Dobby is extremely sorry! Dobby will punish himself! Yes he will!” Dobby said. He then started to pull on his ears and hit his head on the solid surface nearest him while sobbing.

Draco stared at him in shock, “No Dobby! Stop immediately!” The elf turned towards him in fear.

“Dobby sees that his own punishment was not enough! Dobby will accept anything master Draco comes up with! Dobby will continue to punish himself as Dobby waits!” 

Draco sighed in frustration, “Dobby, no! There is no need for punishment. You did nothing wrong,” The elf looked like he was going to faint, “Just, uh, tell me what the date is.” 

Dobby looked at Draco with a confused look, “Thank you master Draco! Dobby is grateful for your kindness! The date of today is July 31, 1991, master Draco.” Dobby nervously said. “Mistress also says to get ready for breakfast Master Draco. Dobby has done what he was told to do. Dobby will now leave.” With that, the elf disapparated away. Draco was left alone in his room. It took a few moments before his mind could digest the information he had just gotten. 1991?! How the bloody hell did go back in time? 

Draco finally decided to move from the spot he had been standing in for quite awhile. He put on the proper attire for the day and went to look in the mirror. What he saw made him feel disturbed. He was short and thin, but not the deathly thin he had been when he last looked at himself. His face looked softer and he didn’t have bags under his eyes. The only thing that remained the same were his eyes. They looked sullen and filled with pain. Draco shuddered and looked away. It felt too unnatural to look into a mirror, seeing himself young and healthy. 

He moved away from the mirror and towards the door of his room. He was slightly scared to leave. He didn’t know what to expect. He opened the door and started to walk down the long hallway. He got to the grand staircase that was sparkly clean. It was just how he remembered it before the Dark Lord had intruded and destroyed everything. He slowly made his way down the staircase. There was a hallway to his left that led to the breakfast pavilion where he assumed his parents were. Controlling his breathing, he started to walk towards it. 

He ended up in-front of two grand doors. Hesitantly, he opened them. Sitting at a long table were his parents. His father was reading the Daily Prophet and his mother was quietly sipping her tea. She turned her head at the noise of the door and gave Draco a small smile when she saw him. Draco couldn’t move. His mother was right in-front of him, not harmed at all. She still looked like the proud and powerful woman she was before the war. Her face looked calm and there were no signs of stress or fear. Noticing he was loitering in the doorway for far too long, he took a step towards her. He continued to do so until he was at the seat directly across from her. “Are you alright Draco?” She asked him

Draco snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. “Yes mother, I am perfectly fine.” He pulled out a chair and sat down. There was a plate in front of him that had eggs, salad, toast, and a small pastry on it. Remembering his manners, he put the cloth that was next to his plate in his lap. Narcissa started to speak again.

“Are you ready to go shopping for school supplies at Diagon Alley?” Draco looked at her and nodded, not sure that if he opened his mouth words would come out. “Good. We’ll leave right after breakfast. Your father needs to go to the ministry today so he won’t be able to accompany us.” Once again, Draco nodded. He glanced at his father who hadn’t moved at all except to turn the page of the Prophet. Draco was unsure as to how he should feel about his father. Most of his memories of him after the Dark Lord came back were not that pleasant. He allowed the Death Eaters to throw hexes at Draco and had stood by as his wife and son got tortured multiple times. When Draco was young he used to put the man on a golden pedestal, but now he could careless about him. That being said, a small part of Draco hoped that his father would rise up and be a better man this time. Draco shifted his attention away from Lucius and back to his food.

After eating, his mother took him to the flu powder system they had. “Remember Draco, when we go out you must always keep your manners in check. Speak politely to other pure-bloods, but don’t ever affiliate yourself with those filthy mud-boods or half-bloods. Always know you are better than them.” Draco nodded at this. He had almost forgotten how prejudiced his mother had been. Not saying that he hadn’t been. His younger self had been such a prat. 

He still thinks that muggles are below wizards, but he could care less about someones magical blood purity now. He learned the hard way that pure-bloods were not better then everyone else. As they went into the flames and called out there destination, Draco felt a bit excited. He was going to Diagon Alley and it wouldn’t be filled with Death Eaters hexing people. Not only that, but all the stores would be open, not destroyed. As his mother guided him by the hand, Draco started to smile. A small one, but still a smile as he looked around. He hadn’t smiled in years. It felt nice. He felt his mother start to push him into a shop. “Draco, I will be going out to get your books. Stay here and don’t leave until I come back.” 

“Yes mother.” Those had been the first words he had said to her since he had come back to his eleven year old body. He watched her leave the shop as Madam Malkin flustered around, gathering all her stuff. He started to zone out and get lost in thought as an assistant ushered him to where he would get measured. What was he going to do? Could he... could he change the future? Maybe he could find a way not to join the Dark Lord. Or maybe he can prevent the Dark Lord from rising. He needed to find a way to keep himself and his mother safe. 

He came back to reality when he heard someone enter the shop. He turned his head to see who it was and almost fell. It was Potter! Why was he here?! It then dawned on Draco that the boy who he had talked about Hogwarts with when he had came here before was Potter. He took in the boys appearance as he was moved next to Draco. He had clothes that were three times his size and broken glasses. Not only that, but he had dirt and grime all over his face. What happened to him? Was his muggle family responsible for this? 

“Um h-hello?” Potter muttered out quietly. Oh, he had been staring for to long. 

“Hi." He said. What was he supposed to talk about? Maybe Hogwarts. He shouldn't be rude, should he? Though being nice to Potter might be a tad hard. Draco furrowed his brow as he continued to think. Draco decided that his objective for now was to get into Potters good book. If that meant being friendly, then so be it. He tried to smile, but he felt like it had come out more like a grimace, "My names Draco, Draco Malfoy.”

“Ah uh my names Harry.” Potter said nervously. Draco noticed he didn’t say his last name. Weird. 

Draco nodded, “Nice to meet you Harry.” There was an awkward silent that went between them. “You going to Hogwarts as well? Potter nodded in response. “So, what house do you think you’ll be in?” Draco asked him.

“What are the houses?” Harry asked back. Draco glances over at him and saw a glimmer of interest in his eyes. 

“Oh well there’s Slytherin for the cunning, Ravenclaw for the smart, Gryffindor for the brave, and Hufflepuff for the uh loyalty. Hufflepuff is probably the wo-“ Draco cut himself off before he finished. If he remembered correctly, Potter didn’t talk to him that much after he insulted the Hufflepuff house, “Well uh it’s ok. So are all the other ones. I’ll most likely be out in Slytherin because that’s where my whole family has gone.” Potter looked at him confused.

“Do you get sorted depending what your parents house was?” He asked him.

Draco thought about it for a second, “Not really. It’s just that most kids inherit their traits and ways of thinking from their family so they get put into the same house. Of course, you can always end up in a different house from your family I guess.” Harry nodded.

"That seems logical." Harry said.

"Yep," Draco paused for a second,"So what house do you think you'll be in."

Potter looked down at his shoes for awhile. He then said, "Well I don't really know. Maybe Slytherin like you." Draco stared at him in shock. Slytherin? No way. That wasn't what he said previously. Maybe he's just saying that because it's the house Draco likes. Potter will end up in Gryffindor anyway. There's no need to worry.

Not knowing what else to say, Draco stayed quiet. So did Potter. Draco looked towards the window and saw his mother walking towards the shop. Just as she opened the door Madam Malkin said he was done. Narcissa paid for everything and was told Draco’s robes would be delivered to their house in two days. Draco looked back towards Harry. When his mother wasn’t paying attention he spoke to him, “Bye Harry. It was nice chatting with you.” 

Harry smiles at him, “Yeah, it really was.” Draco waves goodbye as he left the shop with his mother. On the outside he looked calm, but on the inside he was celebrating. He had managed to not offend Potter in anyway. This would help him later on when he tried to befriend the boy. For the rest of the day, Draco felt a bit happy at his accomplishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end! Review and tell me what you think. Also, should I keep Draco in Slytherin or put him in a different house? The same with Harry. Keep him in Gryffindor or not?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need an editor. I honestly suck at finding typos and sentences.

The day where he would have to go to Hogwarts arrived much quicker than Draco wanted it to. He didn’t have much of a plan yet, nor did he want to leave the comfort of his home.

Sighing, he pushed his cart through the wall that led to platform 9 3/4. He shivered as he felt the magic engulf him before appearing on the other side. He stood there for about two seconds before he saw his parents come out of the wall as well. 

Draco waited until they reached his side before walking again. They slowly made their way up to the Hogwarts Express. The platform was quite deserted, due to the fact that they were forty minutes early. Only a few other families shared the platform with them.

When they reached the train, Draco took in a shaky breath. He got this. He can and will change things. 

He was interrupted from his thoughts as he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. He looked up to see his father towering over him. “Make sure your don’t disappoint me Draco. Make us proud. You wouldn’t want to ruin the family name, now would you?”

Draco hurriedly shook his head. Had his father always made underlining threats to him? At this age? He was eleven! Well technically he wasn’t, but Lucius didn’t know that.

His mother gave him a quick hug, whispering, “You’ll be alright darling,” into his ear. Draco hugged her back and nodded his head. He then let go and boarded the train, waving goodbye one last time.

Draco sighed as he saw his parents disapperate. He’d miss his mother. Over the few days that they spent together, Draco had worked on deepening his relationship with her. He was proud to say that they were already closer than they were last time.

Making his way down the hallway of the train, Draco spotted a compartment in the back that had no one in it. Not that there were many people, but Draco, ever since fourth year, preferred to be in the back.

He quietly slid open the door and made his way inside. He put his luggage under his seat and then neatly sat down. 

A few seconds passed before Draco began to grow bored. He had no one to converse with, or play a game with. Deciding that reading was better than doing absolutely nothing. Draco opened one of his bags and grabbed a book by random. A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration.

Draco let out a loud groan. He would have to deal with seven years of education, again! Why didn’t he realize this earlier?! Another bloody seven years of going through classes, tests, and assignments!

“Um, excuse me, may I sit here?” Draco looked up to see a girl with bushy brown hair standing in the doorway. Wait. Isn’t that the mud blood Granger? Wait, muggleborn, not mud blood, Draco corrected in his mind.

“Why yes, you can,” Draco told her. As much as she irritated him, he had to be nice to her this time. No name calling or insulting her parents. 

“Thank you! I’m Hermione, Hermione Granger. I would sit somewhere else, but I would prefer to not be alone. This is my second time in the wizarding world so I haven’t made any friends to be with yet. Despite that, I think that this school year is going to be amazing!”

Draco slowly nods his head, “Yeah….” He had forgotten how much she talked. He glared at the floor. He would have to deal with school work and now, even Granger. She sat down on the opposite seat.

It wasn’t that he disliked her, well maybe, but he didn’t want to be around her. His plan was to just be on friendly terms with Potter and his crew. He wouldn’t be Potter’s school bully, but he wouldn’t be his friend either. He would just be in the background. Not in the spotlight.

Now that might be hard with him being a Malfoy, but Draco was sure he could pull it off. After all, his exaggerations in the past, or future, were all fake. He just did it mostly to get attention or pity.

Now that Draco was a bit more mature, he realized how much of an idiot he was. This time he would be, well, quiet. Someone who was only acknowledged when needed. He would basically be a shadow.

Remembering that he had company, Draco looked over at the muggle born sitting awkwardly and fiddling with a stray string on her jacket.

“Do you, uh, know much about the wizarding world?” He asked her in a flat tone of voice.

Hermione’s eyes brightened at the question thrown at her out of the blue, “Why yes I do! I learned all about Hogwarts, the magical creatures, and the spells! Do you want to see one?”

“No, not really. I was born in a wizard family so I’ve seen countless spells. Unlike you with your Muggle parents,” he sneered at her.

“Oh,” the happiness in Hermione’s face slowly wilted. She looked like she was about to cry as she dejectedly looked at the floor.

Draco sat up straight in his seat after he realized what he had just said. It came out automatically. He hadn’t really put much thought into his words and something offensive slipped out.

“I- I didn’t mean it like that! Im not the best with words. Agh, I’m sorry. Forget what I said. I’d love to see your spell!” Draco said hurriedly. 

“Would you really?” Hermione gave him a nasty glare that surprisingly made him shrink back.

“I do, I do. I’m sorry. I’m just not used to non magical people. What I said came out more rude than I thought it would. I wasn’t thinking.”

Hermione turned away from him and leaned against the window, “I don’t feel like doing it anymore,” she grumbled out.

Draco silently cursed in his head. He wasn’t even at Hogwarts and he already messed up! Now that he was in the bad books with Granger, he would never get in the good books with Potter. She’d skip right over and tell him about how horrible Draco Malfoy had been to her and then he’d be cursed into the oblivion! Never to be seen again!

He didn’t know if she would ever forgive him. Everyone he had known never forgave someone. They wouldn’t even consider forgiveness until they got revenge.

Suddenly the train lurched as it started to make its way to the school. 

A few minutes passed by and the only thing that filled the air was thick tension and silence. This continued on until the trolley came by.

Draco breathed out in relief as he spoke to someone who wouldn’t destroy him if he said one wrong word.

After buying a few treats, the compartment reverted back to its awkward atmosphere.

Out of the corner of his vision, Draco saw Hermione glancing at the magical candy before looking away again.

A small box landed on her lap. “Here, take it. I feel bad for everything I said. If you don’t want to talk to me, you don’t have to.”

She eyed the box before opening it. A chocolate frog bounced out. She gave out a surprised yelp as it landed on her skirt. She captured it and shoved it in the container. She then narrowed her eyes as she looked at Draco.

“It’s chocolate. It’s charmed to bounce around for a few seconds when it’s first opened. You can eat it. It’s not really a frog. That’d be disgusting,” Draco picked up a box for himself and ate the frog made of chocolate, “See?”

Hermione suspiciously reopened her box. The charm on her frog had worn off so it just laid motionless. 

She hesitated before putting it into her mouth. As Draco thought, she instantly relaxed when she found out he was telling the truth.

Draco put his hand out, “Lets start over. I’m Draco, Draco Malfoy. I promise I won’t be a prat.”

Draco’s hand lingered in the air for a few seconds. He almost took it back in defeat before he felt Hermione grasp it.

“I’m Hermione Granger. I hope we can get along better,” she gave a firm shake and then took her hand back. 

Draco looked at her, slightly surprised. He never thought he would get her forgiveness so easily.

He was about to strike up a conversation when someone else entered the compartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows, this will most likely be Drarry. So yeahhhh


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi, remember me who basically ghosted this story and procrastinated until the end of time? Hehe... please don’t be mad??

Both Hermione and Draco turned to look who had opened the compartment door.

Standing there awkwardly was a young Neville Longbottom. He looked at them nervously and mumbled something while fiddling with his robes.

“Excuse me, I didn’t quite catch that. Do you mind repeating it?” Hermione asked him.

“Oh, uhm, well, have- have you seen my toad Trevor?” Draco’s eyes widened at the scared tone of voice. He had almost forgotten how Longbottom acted in the earlier years of Hogwarts. He was so used to the boy showing his true Gryffindor colors that this small terrified kid had Draco feeling quite unnerved.

Apparently he was staring for too long because the boy shrunk underneath Draco’s intense gaze. Hermione sighed before kicking his leg. Draco squeaked in pain before turning to her and scowling, “Why did you do that?!”

Hermione just shook her head, “No we haven’t seen a toad. We can help look for it, though.”

“Are you ignoring me!?” Draco fumed in his seat. Hermione still didn’t answer him.

“That- that would be nice,” Neville gave a small smile. Hermione in return gave him a bigger one. She then acknowledged the angry Draco who was now muttering about his leg aching and how kids these days had no manners.

“Come on, let’s go help him,” Draco just sneered at her before reluctantly nodding his head. Being acquainted with Neville wouldn’t be too bad. The boy turned into a hero in the end after all. 

Hermione stood and went to stand next to Neville.

“I’m Hermione Granger and he’s Draco Malfoy, what’s your name?”

Neville suddenly stood frozen. It was a couple of seconds before he started to stutter out his words.

“I- I- I’m, N-Neville Longbottom,” He threw Draco a slightly terrified glance as he stumbled over his words.

Draco only spared him a cold glance before looking away. 

Hermione noticed this and gave him a glare, and if Draco had interpreted it correctly, that said “Be. Nice.”

Draco sneered at her before turning his head and giving the boy a charming smile. This made Neville quite surprised at the sudden change. Hermione also looked a bit shocked. What, did she think he was just glares and scowls?

Well, she was mostly right. He returned back to his neutral expression. “Well let’s get a move on and get this over with,” he mumbled out blandly.

Draco got up to follow Hermione out of the compartment.

He decided to stay slightly behind her. She was the one who suggested helping Neville so of course she’d be leading the group. Draco didn’t want to be the one opening compartment doors and asking for a toad. That would ruin his reputation.

As they walked Hermione decided to make small talk. “So, how did you guys spend your summer.”

“Uh, I- I went to my uncle's farm. I took care of the chores and everything along those lines. I don’t think the animals there liked me though...” 

Wow this boy was a mess.

Oh Merlin, he’d have to deal with this puny Neville for years before he finally got over his stupid nerves. 

“How about you Draco?” Hermione had turned to look at him as she asked the question. Neville had visibly stiffened again when she said his name and Draco just scoffed.

“Oh just the same thing as every year. My mother threw some parties and my father worked every day.” Now that he thought about it, his father had basically never took any vacation from work during the summer and even if he did, it was always only in far off places with his mother, always leaving Draco at home. Did his father dislike spending time with him?

Draco’s mood dropped a few notches while he was lost in thought. Apparently it showed because Neville had stiffened up even more and Hermione looked confused and a tad bit concerned.

He quickly went back to his default stoic face.

Draco realized that he would need to pay more attention to his expressions. He had forgotten that when he was younger he had always relaxedly shown his emotions on his face and it had taken a lot of scolding from his father for Draco to finally master the “stone cold” indifferent expression. 

“Well, uh, that’s nice. I spent my summer at my grandmother's beach house. We didn’t get to swim that much though. Too much rain sadly.” 

After that, an awkward silence filled the group as the continued to walk. Neville kept his gaze on the floor and Hermione seemed to be having a conversation with herself.

She sighed and shook her head before speaking up again, “Well come on, let’s ask people if they’ve seen Trevor.”

They went to the first person they saw and asked about the toad, but, of course, they hadn’t seen him. This continued on with every other person and compartment they went to.

“Can we just go back to our compartment? It’s obvious that no one has seen his toad,” Draco grumbled out after being told ‘no I haven’t seen any toad’ for the twenty seventh time.

“No, we have to go through the whole train Draco. If we don’t then there would be a high chance we could’ve found him.”

Neville nervously spoke up, “If- if it’s bothering you guys I can look for Trevor on my own.”

Hermione turned to him and gave him a soft look, “It’s okay Neville. We’re both happy to help. Right Draco?” Her voice was harsh at the last part as she glared at Draco.

He just scoffed before looking away. “Ugh, fine. Yes I’m ‘happy’ to help,” He empathized happy to make it clear that no, he’s not happy.

Hermione just hardened her glare. She marched ahead of him and straight to another compartment door.

She slid the door open and said in a grumpy voice, “Has anyone seen a toad? Neville’s lost one.”

Draco and Neville slowly made their way towards her.

“Oh, are you doing magic? Let’s see it then.” Her tone this time was full of interest.

Draco looked over her shoulder to see who she was talking to only to see the Weasel and Potter. He rolled his eyes as he watched Hermione enter their compartment. He hadn’t known that the golden trio would be all buddy buddy so soon.

Ron, not noticing Neville or Draco standing outside, just nodded his head, “Uhm, Okay.” He cleared his throat and lifted his wand, “Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow.” 

A few seconds passed and nothing happened. Hermione tilt her head, “I don’t think that’s a real spell.” 

Ron just muttered out a barely audible response about his brothers while Draco had to suppress the urge to scowl. Had the Weasel seriously thought that was a real spell? 

Hermione looked unimpressed, Neville was fiddling with his hands, and Harry looked confused.

Draco sighed and shook his head. He wanted to close the door and just leave, but he supposed that would be rude of him. Guess he had to wait for Granger to finish befriending the other two parts of the golden trio.

Draco toned out the rest of what she was saying.

All of a sudden Hermione's eyes brightened. “You’re Harry Potter, aren’t you?!” 

This startled Harry as he uncomfortably shifted in his seat while mumbling something Draco didn’t fully hear.

“I’ve read about you in the books I bought,” Hermione continued on with her ranting, making the already confused and uncomfortable Harry filled with shock to find out he was in a book.

“Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Hermione Granger.” She then glanced to the door, “That’s Neville Longbottom,” she pointed to Neville, just barely in view standing next to the door, as he hesitantly waved, “and that’s Draco Malfoy.”

Harry turned to stare at him, a smile forming on his face, and Ron sniggered before glaring at him with a disgusted expression.

Oh bother, this would be annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, that’s a wrap. Sorry for the long wait (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*). Also I plan to get on a kind of schedule so hopefully this won’t happen again.. hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's done. Tell me what you think!


End file.
